Meredie Quila
Meredie Quila is a genius investigator and a masterpiece of Lily Evershire. Story Introducing the Detective Meredie was created by Lily in order to serve as the brain of what would become soon the Cheshire Isle, and helped her during several missions. In one of such missions, she encountered Nami Harumageddon who became fascinated with her and sought to become her apprentice. Meredie accepted, and would later have a daughter with her, Tiphaine Quila. Together with Nami, Meredie managed to save Mark Danaus's group, then returned to the Cheshire Corporation. She was present when the Corporation turned into the Isle, and kept helping Lily out, while still teaching Nami and helping her out. She then was contacted by Florina Beatini who sought to challenge her in a battle of wits. Meredie eagerly accepted. On the Board Meredie thus participated in several investigations inside the Venatio reconstituting Florina's past, seeking to understand the truth behind the organization known as Bible. On her way, she met and got closer to several people, including her guardian angel Eunomia, Florina's namesake Bible, the sisters Mitsy, Carly, Sally and Sellya Parvatti, as well as the mysterious Hope and Emotion Graceton, and finally rival investigator Sarah Noxxo. Meredie fought against Florina's riddles one after another, but began to feel attachment for Florina as well. After defending her from the rebellious Valentino Beatini, and retrieving his Rule Breaker Artifact, she confronts Florina and exposes the nature behind her enigma, but this results in Florina's erasure as a Game Master. Meredie thus swears to bring her back. After fighting a harsh battle against Agostino Beatini and almost dying in the process due to creating a perfect enigma through cutting away her own Detective status with Rule Breaker, Meredie allows Florina to resurrect, her past now purified from corruption, and all her regrets destroyed. Meredie thus settles with the people she saved and has learned to love, as well as Nami and Florina's own lovers. She would also have a daughter with her, Iris Beatini. Appearance Meredie is a young woman with pitch-black eyes, long blue braided hair, and who usually dresses in an elegent, dark purple dress adorned with white flower patterns. A similar flower adorns her hair. Personality Proud of her own abilities to the point of arrogance, Meredie looks down upon mostly everyone, treating common people as ignorants and trampling upon them. She is all-around displeasing, only showing a softer and more caring side to those she likes, and shows reverance to no one except Lily. She seems to enjoy humiliating others as a way to express herself. As a private investigator who enjoys detective novels, Meredie is also obsessed with the notion of truth, which she seeks to reach, although she was able to open up first with Nami's help then with Florina's, opening her mind to the notion of a more nuanced truth. This also allowed her to show a fiercely protective side, showing that she could put her mind to the service of others instead of her own ego. Powers * Keen Intellect: Meredie was created as a being possessing a perfect mind, and thus shows levels of intelligence almost unfathomable for most mortals. * Argumentative Powers: In the Venatio, she has shown to be able to manifest her theories in the shape of blue beams of light. * Rule Breaker: Meredie now possesses the titular blade. * Akashic Mastery: Although Meredie possesses no direct tie to the Akasha, she possesses a wedding ring, Nami's gift, allowing her to forcibly control Nami's Akashic powers through her own will. Storylines * New Age Dawning briefly features Meredie. * City Hall : Mind War Crisis features her as the main protagonist. Trivia * She has a strong influence from Umineko no Naku Koro ni's character Erika Furudo. * Her names comes from a writing quill. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Cheshire Isle Category:Venatio